Madoka Kaname
“If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time.” is the main protagonist and title character of the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' TV series. She is a shy and kind girl who cares deeply for friends, but has low self-confidence. After becoming a magical girl, she gains higher confidence. Personality Madoka is seen to be a very kind girl who would try to help anyone the best she could and is also quite timid. In the past timeline, Homura Akemi and her seemed to have switched personalities, Madoka being the risk taker and Homura being the shy one. Appearance- School uniform Madoka Kaname is a 14 year old girl with bright pink twintails. When down, her hair is nearly shoulder length. Madoka's school uniform is a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. Madoka also wears two red ribbons in her hair, which later on she gave away to Homura as a gift to remember her by. Appearance as a Magical girl Madoka wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the dress) is a heart shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels. Appearance as a Goddess Madoka has very long pink hair and small twintails held up by white bows. Her eyes are seen to be gold in this form and also has white angel wings on her back and on the heels of her shoes. Her outfit consists of a light pink choker and an extremely long white dress with the universe on the inside of it. Her collar has a wavy cut, in the middle of her chest is a diamond shape hole with her soul gem at the top of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side of it. Her sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. She also has white gloves, similar to the ones she wore when she was a magical girl. Her dress has three layers, the bottom one being pink. Under each layer is the universe. Trivia *The first character of her last name (鹿) means "deer". The last character (目) means "eye". *Madoka's name is in hiragana, which does not have a specific meaning. When written in kanji, however, it can mean "round, tranquil" (円か). *She appears to be double-jointed at times. *Her magical girl weapon is a bow. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= madoka magical outfit 1.png madoka magical outfit 2.png madoka magical outfit 4.png madoka magical outfit 3.jpg |-|School Uniform= madoka school 1.png Madoka.jpg Madoka and Kyubey-0.jpg |-|Goddess Form= godoka 3.png godoka 2.jpg godoka 4.png godoka 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girl